A Potentiometric Titration Controller was developed to study the electron transport chain at the cell level. The details of this system have been reported in previous years. The original configuration was used to study the E. coli bacteria system. This year a new system incorporating a rapid scan spectrophotometer (RSS) is being used to study mammalian cells.